Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi Is The Main Protagonist In Baby Luigi VS The Overforce Adventures Arc As Baby Luigi went on adventures, he heard of the legend of The Overforce... He eventually fought it and won... Soon after that he met his brother and together they did their adventure too. Legend Of The Carmex Arc 5 Years Later... Baby Luigi found himself in a city named Desmoon. He found a mysterious object under a stone. It was none other than the sacred Carmex! He had his new friend, Kirby check it out for him and soon learned it was hidden by Kirby's Friend, Meta-Knight! There were 7 Carmexes;The Carmex Of Power, Wisdom, Truth, Agility, Knowledge, Adventure, Kindness, and the one Baby Luigi Found was The Carmex Of Power! The Carmex Of Power was Destined To Be Baby Luigi's Carmex. Baby Luigi Set Out with Kirby to find the users of the 7 Carmex.He Needed Help...So He Called His Old High-School Best Friend;Captain Toad! They soon found the "Creator" Of them. With the 7 Carmexes combined, Baby Luigi harnessed the true power of Carmex!! But it was time for a most unforgettable war... With The Overforce!! All the Carmexes disappeared so Wario N' Waluigi Helped Baby Luigi Get them back. Carmex Warriors Arc Meanwhile...Baby Luigi found his father, Koopa and trained in the art of Super Carmex for 30 Years while the Carmex Warriors held off the Overforce.Eventually Baby Luigi came back but...As an adult! He was ready to beat The Overforce with his newfound powers! After defeating The Overforce, Baby Luigi Reunited With His Brother, Baby Mario And they became babys again... Overlord Arc After The Defeat Of The Overforce, Baby Luigi And Baby Mario found a strange portal that led to a dark realm. Baby Luigi called some of his friends to help. In this weird world,An Evil Baby Luigi And Mario Popped up! They were defeated by Kirby,Who got absorbed by the new enemy, The Overlord! Dr.Eggman helped the Baby bros. to use this new technique; The Carmex Fusion! Carmex Fusion Arc After the Carmex Fusion worked, Baby Luigi had a horrible vision about the future and became the Overlords apprentice! He Killed Spider-Man too! Baby Luigi helped the Overlord absorb the remaining Carmex Users even Baby Mario! After Getting absorbed (ironically) Baby Luigi snapped out of it and the next thing he knew, he was in the Overlord! Baby Mario had to save him from the Overlord and broke out with the Carmex Fusion. After learning that the Fusion wasn't enough, Baby Luigi decided to blow up desmoon with the Carmex Bomb!! Unfortunately Meta-Knight And Dr.Eggman didn't survive the blast and died... WWL 2:Battle Between Brothers After the explosionWhen Baby Luigi blew up Desmoon, The Government gave away Baby Luigi's rights to save the world from evil to Baby Mario because Baby Luigi is way too destructive compared to his brother. He teamed up with Wario,Waluigi,And Maxwell to fight a war with Baby Mario,The Government,The Doctor,And Sonic. After the war was over, Baby Luigi went head to head with Baby Mario in a duel. Baby Luigi had no choice but to seal Baby Mario in the underworld for the rest of his child hood. He gave him a 2nd choice but Mario betrayed him and "Killed" him. Luckily, he used his Carmex to regenerate himRevealed in season 3 of Baby Luigi VS The Overforce but he was a ghost for a while.When he was a ghost, he saw the future and observed everyone before being brought back. The Overforce brought his adult ghost back to life as an evil being to fight the Wario Brothers but was killed by Waluigi. New Desmoon Arc After being revived (At the end of WWL 2) He left 2 notes for Wario And Waluigi to find. He also hid the remaining Carmexes after being destroyed in the bomb. After they found the notes, Baby Luigi got a sudden evil rage and smacked the bros to Kirby And Meta-Knight. Later, he met up with Captain Toad and learned he was working with the Government. He got super mad and killed the Government but only knocked out Toad. He also met Pikachu and got really mad at him too. Kirby And Pikachu ended up dueling Baby Luigi and almost killed him. After they got tired out, The Wario Bros fused with Meta-Knight's And Baby Mario's Carmex. After unfusing, Wario sacrificed himself to kill Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi didn't use his Carmex Regenerate to save him this time because he put most of his Carmex energy into the cap. Category:Characters